Love Story
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto but her dad hates Naruto. What will happen? This summary sucks but the story is probablt better. This is my second fanfic so be kind. R&R!


_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_.

The sun was beating down to Konoha harshly. There was a little girl walking down street she looked as she was around 7 or 8 years old. Her eyes was pearl white with a little shade of grey and her hair cut in a short bobbed style. The little gril was Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heiress. She was walking to the training areain the woods where she always train. But today she noticed she wasn't alone but there was a boy around her age. He was training hard praticing his tai justsu by giving blows to the training dummies. She noticed how determined he was in his training. Suddenly she noticed that he had stopped trianing and was looking at her direction.

"Hey is someboody there I can sense you! So you better show yourself!" the little boy shouted waving his hads in the air.

Hinata shyly appeared from behind the tall oak tree she had been hiding behind.

"H-Hi. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I-I usually t-t-train here everyday in the afternoon after the academy finishes," Hinata spoke shyly.

" Oh yeah! I know you. Your in my class! Would you like to train with me?" the little boy rubbed the back of his head ruffling his blond hair and his big blue eyes widen.

"I-I'm so-sorry but I don't really know your name yet?" Hinata asked and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's ok. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said handing his hand out for a friendly greeting hand shake. Hinata excepted his hand shake.

"Shall we train now?" Naruto suggested.

"S-sure" Hinata agreed.

They trained for an hour with Hinata winning every match causing Naruto to be friendlier to her. Hinata felt weak on her knees whenever she pinned Naruto and they were face to face. Blush would creep up her cheek but she would try her hardest to keep it hidden. Naruto on the other hand laughed at her whenever she blushed and told her she was cute.

"I have to go now, bye!" Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata and ran down the road.

"G-good-bye Naruto-kun," Hinata said back but Naruto already ran off. The Hyuuga Heiress walked back to her house which was in the north. She felt lonely. No friends with her as she walked to her house. She soon reached her house which was actually a HUGE mansion and was quickly greeted by her father.

"How was your training today dear?" her father asked with concern.

"Like everyday father but today I met a new friend," Hinata told her father happily.

"Who's your new friend?" her father asked again.

"Uzumaki Naruto. He's very nice an-" Hinata began but was cut off when her father's voice boomed"Don't get near that boy. You are not to be friend with him!" After her father's speech, Hinata never ever spoke to Naruto again. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would run away. Every night she spent thinking about the blond loudmouth she would cry.

4 years later…

It was a cold night in Konoha. The Hyuuga Heiress heard a sound tapping on her window. She turned to look, there she could see pebbles being thrown to her window. She went to stand at her window and saw that it was Naruto who was throwing the pebbles at her window. She silently opened her window.

"What are you doing here this late Naruto-kun? My father will be mad if he sees you here," Hinata warned him sounding slightly concerned.

"I'm here to wish you good luck for tommorow's chunnin exams!"Naruto shouted loudly. Hinata's father had heard their conversation and got really mad that the BEAST (Naruto as every knows is the nine tailed fox.) He came outside and kicked (literally) Naruto out of their house. Hinata saw all of it happened and cried silently, her only friend was being kicked out by her father.

It was a few months passed the chunnin exams and Hinata kept quite a distance from Naruto. She didn't want him to get in to trouble because of her. That night she heard someone tapping on her window. She turned to look; it was no other than, Uzumaki Naruto. He gestured her to come to the window. She obediently followed, when she reached the window her hands automatically unlocked the locks of the window and slide it open.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna have a little walk with me?" Naruto asked as he took her hands.

"Yes," Hinata answered without thinking.

"Well, we have to be very quiet, how 'bout a little walk in the garden? "

"O-okay,"

They skillfully jumped down from Hinata's bedroom (which was on the 2 floor.) to the garden. They had a short walk before Naruto had to say good-bye to Hinata but he gave a light peck on the check making her blush like mad but it was lucky for her that it was night time.

The next day Hinata found out that Naruto was going on a mission to find Sasuke.

5 years later…

Hinata haven't seen Naruto since he left to find Sasuke. She took a stroll around the village, besides, it was her day off today. But suddenly something caught her eyes. It was the sight of Naruto and Sakura coming back with an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto had told Sakura to take Sasuke to the hospital because he had to deal with a business. He slowly approached Hinata. She tried to hide her face away.

"Hinata. Can you please look at me? I want to ask you something," Naruto pleaded her.

Hinata slowly turned and looked at him.

"W-what is it Naruto-kun?"she asked him her voice ever so delicate.

"Well, I waited a very long time to ask you this. But will you marry me?"he smiled sheepishly.

"ohmygod! YES!" Hinata answered and started to jump up and down. But suddenly stopped when a question popped up in her innocent mind "But will my father approve this?"

"I sent him a letter and he agreed so I told him to pick out a white dress for you," Naruto reassured her.

She smiled and hugged him. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Slowly they pulled each other into a passionate kiss and they knew that their life was going to be perfect.


End file.
